Fiasco
by FireNymph9
Summary: Horo does something in the locker room with Ren, and things go down hill from there. Rating: MA for the first chapter, T for someotheres. rating is usually specified in the chapter itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King, nor do I own any characters listed in the like. _Nothing is mine!_

**Warning: **Contains sexual content.

**Rating: **MA or X

**Fandom: **Usui Horohoro and Tao Ren

* * *

Locker Room

Act 1

* * *

Horo discarded his sweaty clothing and stuffed it into his locker, focused on leaving the god-forsaken locker room. Gym was running over time, and it wasn't like he was in a rush to get anywhere. So why bother?

And all he had left to do was go take a nice hot shower. That wasn't his main priority but seeing as how Anna would kill him for the stench, it was the least he could do.

He stripped off his undergarments, and walked to the closest shower stall, completely nude. He was alone in the locker room, wasn't he?

He turned the shower faucet on, and the water hit his bare shoulders with an icy touch.

"FUCK, ITS COLD AS SHIT!!!" He screamed, after flinching and inching away from the opposing stream of water. He tried to adjust the water knob to the heat but alas, the school had run out today… damn jocks.

He tried and tried and even used both hands to tug at it but it did not change; all he ended up doing was bruising his knuckles against the tiled walls. He cursed again and began to rub his hands.

"Here, let me help." A hand reached around his torso and pulled the fingers towards a mouth. An intruding body stepped in behind the taller blue-haired boy. Horo looked behind himself and saw a familiar looking tongari.

It was that Chinese kid, Ren and he began to kiss at the bruises with light motions as not to disturb the delicate bruise even more. It felt… _nice… _His emotions betrayed his composure, and he began to turn the color of an _ichigo_ as Ren continued.

It wasn't long before Ren began blushing as he took the fingers into his own mouth, sucking at them after the swelling went down.

"R-ren, what are you doing?" Ren resembled a cat with those golden eyes and it seemed like if he continued any further that the Chinese boy might have begun to purr. Ren smiled at him, aiming his amber eyes at the Ainu shaman.

"Hush. You'll thank me for this later." Ren said, kissing the taller boy's lips. _It felt too good, having the smaller boy be that affectionate. _He contemplated letting it draw out and be prolonged, but

"Ah, screw it." Horo said, pushing the younger boy to the wall in a deft movement of lips and tongues. He buckled their hips together, earning a moan of pleasure from the purple-haired boy. Horo's fingers had, by this time, found the smaller framed boy's prostate, and found that the boy didn't protest, but encouraged it with multiple kisses and moans along the older boy's chest.

Horo took one of his fingers that had been kissed and sucked on, and thrust it into the smaller boy's member, working and thrumming in tempo.

Ren moaned for a moment by didn't discourage the pure, and pleasant feelings that were growing inside of him with every moment and every thrust.

Horo inserted another finger, trying to extract more feelings from him and succeeded. The Chinese boy began to pant and moan even louder, as he had begun to pump the Ainu's own member, almost as quickly as the Ainu was thrusting his fingers into him. Among these moments and movements, Horo had managed to push the third finger which resulted in a heated uke calling out his name. The heat was building up in Ren's face far too quickly but neither cared.

In fact, Horo had decided to take this to the shower floor, and pulled the Chinese shaman into his lap.

Ren spread his legs and wrapped them around Horo's back for a clearer entrance and Horo took the initiative to thrust himself in.

"Ho-Horo!" Ren helplessly thrusted himself up against the boy. The two shamans were only sixteen, so their hormones couldn't hold out that long. Five entrances seemed efficient when Ren's seed began to pour out on Horo's stomach, panting and crying from the pain and pleasure it gave out.

Horo began to remove it, but seeing the reaction of the boy in his lap was too much not to experience again. He stopped for a moment and grinned.

"Ready for round 2?" Horo nipped and breathed into the boy's ear, very much excited.

* * *

**TBC!**

**Please Rate And Review!**

**~Keiko A. **

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King, nor do I own any characters listed in the like. _Nothing is mine!_

**Warning: **Contains Yaoi (boy x boy) If you do not like, do not read. That simple.

**Rating: **T

**Fandom: **Usui Horohoro and Tao Ren

**Locker Room**

**Chapter 2**

It had been several days since the occurrence, but Horo's memory of that fateful afternoon didn't fade. He could still feel the Tao's loving touch and the elation it gave him. It was something he would never forget- rather, something he could never forget. And Horo had never been so happy in all of his life.

But he had never felt so miserable in all of his life.

Ever since Horo had made love to the Tao, the Chinese boy's presence had all but disappeared. Classes seemed empty and drawn out, lunch became dull and uneventful, and he didn't look forward to walking back to the Inn after club meetings. He didn't know if it was actually _his _fault Ren hadn't shown, but he felt personally responsible for the Tao's absence, regardless of what was the truth.

The Tao's absence was what struck Horo as odd. Tao Ren and Usui Horo were not new to this game they played often, and both would arrive to school the next day (a little tired, no doubt) but still, nothing would stop them from coming to the private school. They even learned how to control how they walked after they made love.

Horo sighed, chewing on the end of his pencil while staring at the chalk board from his desk. _So much for perfect attendance, Ren. _He hadn't even gotten a phone call or a text from him in the least.

The school bell sounded, snapping Horo out of his Tao-induced reverie. The day was over, but he still had to go to that mandantory after-school meeting. He looked around at the students that were leaving as quickly as possible to get home. He wished the purple-haired boy was amongst them, but no, he wasn't. _Another day without him… _

(P.o.V. Change: Mikihisa)

Mikihisa was a tall, brown-haired and brown-eyed, middle aged man who had a presence that demanded respect. He was also the lead teacher of the English Department at a selective Private School that both Usui Horohoro and Tao Ren attended on a regular basis.

He was also the man who watched over the security tapes every afternoon. It was easy enough, but this past Wednesday afternoon's record was a truly… _unique_… tape.

He had recognized both of the students that afternoon, doing said activities, and planned to confront the students about it, considering that this wasn't' the first time he'd caught them on tape. It was also about this time when they started that Mikihisa-sensei had noticed the boys' suddenly slipping grades.

Tao Ren had not been at school for a while; probably skipping school like some of those juvenille delinquets he'd found during his morning commute. It was easier to talk to the Ainu first before the (somewhat angsty) Chinese teenager.

Student Usui Horohoro stood up from his desk, collecting his books at a slow, gloomy pace. It gave the teacher enough time to pull the Ainu off to the side.

"I need to talk to you for a moment, Usui-kun. It'll only take a few minutes. I know you have a club gathering, so please, sit down." I motioned him to the desk in front of me, taking my own seat.

"What's wrong, Mikihisa-sensei?" The light glared off of the thin glasses perched on my nose, and I removed them, quite tired of the irritable shine.

"Usui-kun, do you know what your grades are this semester?"

"Yes, sir. Straight A's, right?" The Ainu's stare is blank. _… He honestly doesn't know? Is my student a little slow?_ I cough for a second, and pull out a sheet of paper, handing it to the teenager.

He examines it for a moment, and I notice his face contorting into an expression of pure confusion. He rereads it, as if he's made a mistake in comprehending the material. Then he looks at me to see if I've made a mistake or if this was a joke.

"There must be a mistake, sir. I've done all of my work this semester, and the teachers know it."

"Oh, you've been doing the work." Horo looks at me with a bemused expression. "Just not up to par. You're slipping." I pulled out another sheet to show him; it's the rank of the students.

"You were in the top five of the class this semester. You're barely in the top fifty now, Usui-kun. Did something happen, Usui-kun? It would be understandable if you were involved in sports, but you aren't. Do you have an explanation for this, Usui-kun?" I already know the answer and I already know he's not going to answer.

He doesn't, and immediately pales as though he's seen a ghost.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, si-sir. I d-d-don't know what you're talking about, sensei." I sigh. I'm tired and I already want to go home this weekend myself.

"I believe you do know what's going on, Usui-kun." _The moment of truth._ I pull out the security disk, and hold it up to the student. "It happened this past Wednesday, and it's on this disk. So don't say you don't know what I'm talking about. Or do I need to play the cd so you can remember?" I stare at him, hopefully expressing that I am serious enough for him to get it.

He looks back, truly frightened and speechless. He opens and closes his mouth like he's trying to form words, but nothing comes out.

"Are you aware that this kind of … *ahem* … activity is enough to get you expelled from the school, Usui-kun? _Permanently _expelled?"

"N-no sir, I wasn't aware at all." He says sarcastically as though I'm the idiot here and he isn't.

That does it. I have a Masters Degree in Education, and by the gods there is no way this kid is going to get the best of me. I can feel my temper swelling. _I'm getting tired of this._

"Cut the BS, Usui-kun. I know you are. And this isn't the first time you and Mr. Tao have attempted this sort of sexual activity in the locker rooms after school." I stood up and slammed my hands on my desk and glared at him. "You two are lucky I haven't reported this to the Head Dean; I hoped you two would stop and get it together but you put on a façade and continued all the same. Your grades are slipping because of this, Usui-kun. I'm doing what I can to keep my best students at this school; what are you doing?"

_Remember your exercises: breathe in serenity, breathe out the troubles._

It's not working.

_I need water, and I need my therapist. _I grab my glasses off of my desk and head for the door, fully intent on going to the school nurse.

"Sensei." The Ainu calls out; he's shaking. _Damn it. _I must have lashed out at him a little too much. I forgot how sensitive the boy is to yelling.

"Yes?" I answer, stopping in the doorway, with my back to him.

"You were asking what I was doing." I look back over my shoulder. The Ainu stood up from his desk, looking at the ground with a mixture of anger and confusion. "I haven't done anything. I'm sorry, sir."

I sighed. He is one of my best students. Maybe I can…

"I can make a deal with you, Usui-kun."

His eyes widened and brightened with surprise. "I'll do anything, sensei!"

"Anything?"

Horo nods his head adamantly.

"Are you sure, Usui-kun?"

"Positive." He reminds me of a little kid, the way he promises.

I can feel a smile creep onto my face and I turn all the way around, leaning into the door way.

"Here are my conditions, Usui-kun…"

**TBC!**

**Please Rate And Review!**

**~Keiko A. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King, nor do I own any characters listed in the like. _Nothing is mine!_

**Warning: **Contains Yaoi (boy x boy) If you do not like, do not read. That simple.

**Rating: **T

**Fandom: **Usui Horohoro and Tao Ren

* * *

**Locker Room**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Horo clutched the piece of paper in his hand with fervor. He didn't want Ren to fail his classes and he surely didn't want to be sent back to his family in Hokkaido. But worst of all, he dreaded what he had to do the most. He dreaded this even more than Anna's temper when she lashed out at all the lazy shamans.

He gripped the handle of his school briefcase and felt the sweat drip down his hands. He didn't want to be here. Heck, he'd prefer being tortured than being sent to where Mikihisa-sensei said to go.

And speaking of which, it was at this point that Horo stopped in front of his destination. _Its not too late to run now. I could skip out on it and say that I got lost and then I was kidnapped and shipped to Taiwan and back before school starts tomorrow. _Horo sighed. That wouldn't work. _Might as well bite the bullet and get this over with._

He approached the doorbell and hesitated to press the button. He had barely touched it when the door swung open to a taller teenager.

Needless to say, he was the spitting image of Mikihisa and was almost an exact mirror image of the lazy-ass Yoh Asakura. Then again, why wouldn't he? It was Hao Asakura.

He knew Yoh pretty well and knew that he wasn't that bad of a person; but there was a difference between the two that scared Horo the most. Yoh was known to sleep during class and still get exceptional marks. Hao, however, had twice the wit and was known as the prime candidate for being the valedictorian of his class. It would have been fine if that was it to Hao's life but, as mentioned before, there was a difference between the twins. Horo would have rather taken the laziness over Hao's overactive perverted bisexual self.

* * *

**TBC!**

**~Keiko A. **

**Rate and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Yes, I've finally gotten around to working on this story after so long. I figure that though I haven't been doing well, that this story does at least deserve some work, and a future ending. So for now, enjoy Chapter 4 of the HoroRen fanfiction 'Locker Room'

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shaman King, nor do I own any characters listed in the like. Nothing is mine!

**Warning:** Contains Yaoi (boy x boy) If you do not like, do not read. That simple.

**Rating:** T

**Fandom**: Usui Horohoro and Tao Ren

* * *

**Locker Room**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

As the door swung open, Usui Horokeu felt a large draft of wind surge past him. Once he had opened his eyes, after the sudden shock of wind, Horo found his eyes not but two centimeters from the school's worst attitude: Hao was part of the deal so I might as well get it over with…  
Horo sighed, ruffled around in his pockets, and pulled out a folded scrap of off-white paper. He hesitated for a moment then quickly shoved it into the older teenager's large hand.  
"Mikihisa-sensei sent me here. He said I was to have supplementary lessons concerning Literature," the Ainu stated, bowing in a formal manner.  
There was no response. Hao just stood, leaning in the doorway scanning over the paper.  
For several agonizingly annoying minutes, the Asakura stared at the letter, as if expecting it to sprout legs any minute.  
Did he even hear what I said?  
"Mikihisa - …" Hao made a motion with his hand, as if trying to silence him.  
What Horo had noticed: his motions in his wrist were as fluid as water, but still showing the same general disrespect that an owner would show his pet.  
"I'm not a dog," the Ainu growled.  
"If you aren't, then quietly shut up." He glanced quickly at Usui-kun. Something like a spark of electricity shot from his eyes into the Ainu's mind.  
And so he did.  
Or at least his lips did, without conscious action.  
The shaman turned around, pushing the door completely open.  
"Much better."  
Horo rolled his eyes. What a prick. Lighten up, will you?  
As if Hao had heard something, he turned back around. The teen's warm honey eyes pulled at the blue-haired boy's attention. And instantly, his legs went, like wet noodles.  
Well, at least for a few seconds. Horo felt his knees buckle (mostly from the loooooooong walk he'd just suffered) but quickly stood up again. The twin had given him a disapproving frown at what had just occurred, then sighed. "Get inside, idiot. Don't want the neighbors catching your stupid."  
Horo glared at him. "Oh shut it, stupidity's not contagious." He paused for a minute, at which Hao smirked, amused.  
"So you admit it then?" He said, a malicious intent to those words, but before Horo responded, Hao had pulled him inside. Well, it was more like a grab-by-the-edge-of-his-hoodie-and-throw-him-inside-to-quit-wasting-time.  
In any case, this didn't make Horo hate him any less. But he just growled, much like his stomach was doing, and the Ainu stumbled into the living room, taking an orange without asking. He sat down on the couch and began peeling it as Hao closed the door, following him. The older teenager looked at him, perking an eyebrow, but didn't say anything and pulled a chair over to the coffee table that separated the two. For a few moments, until Horo had finally pulled all the peel off the orange, the two were silent. The older teenager seemed to analyze what he was doing, not protesting in the slightest.  
"Comfortable, are we?" Hao finally said, breaking the silence as he propped his feet up on the table, "I certainly am."  
"Be quiet and just leave me alone, prat," Horo mumbled, dividing the meat of the orange into halves with his thumbs. He took a bite into it, defiantly, not wanting to have anything to do with the other in the room.  
"All I did was state a fact," Hao irritatedly sighed, closing his eyes, "And the fact still remains that you've got to deal with me until your grades improve. ..Mikihisa-sensei did say no after school activities until then, right?" Blue eyes shot back at Hao's own amber ones, clearly annoyed. "Obviously," Hao sighed, leaning his head back on the chair.  
Horo swallowed the rest of the juicy slices, licking his now sticky fingers and wiping them on his school pants. "Fine. I get it, I'm supposed to work with you, but lets get one thing straight: I. Hate. You. So don't even try to do anything funny," there was an icy tinge to those words.  
A bemused smirk crept onto the brunette's face as he looked at the other.  
"You act like I'm going to do something terrible."  
"That's how you work, I know it and I've only heard too much about it," Horo spat back.  
Hao was struck silent, and emotion washed away except for one thing... something Horo couldn't pinpoint...  
"Oh, really?" Was that sarcasm in his voice?  
"Yea, really.. I heard it was terrible.." Horo said, suddenly feeling uneasy as he stared right into those... they now seemed like a predator's eyes...  
Hao stood up, stepping over the coffee table and pushed Horo into the couch, holding his collar firmly in one hand. He moved his lips closer to Horo's ear, the whisper sounding more like a hiss.  
"Guess who the lucky victim is today."  
Those were the last words Horo heard before descending into his own personal hell.

* * *

**TBC!**

**~Keiko A.**

**Rate and Review**


End file.
